Roads
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: It was torture, to see her this way. Myka/HG. One-shot. Minor spoilers for the end of 4x07.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, make no profit.

Author's Note: Another one-shot, unrelated to the other one. Minor spoilers for the end of 4x07. Another little missing scene, after 4x07 and probably right before the beginning of 4x08 between Myka and H. G.

* * *

It was torture, to see her this way.

The last time had been over too quickly, the adrenaline rush in the aftermath of stopping Walter Sykes had made actions and interactions hazy, and Helena had only been able to briefly hug Myka goodbye as she was asked to wait at the Warehouse by Mrs. Frederic and Mr. Kosan.

Her last view of Myka had been as she shut the passenger side door and began belting herself in while Pete started the engine, and she had turned and re-entered the Warehouse to await her fate.

Now, though, to be so close and yet unable to even allow Myka to know that she was there?

Helena swallowed the lump in her throat. Her tinted car window was almost completely closed, allowing bits of the drizzle to spit in and land on her, keeping her focused. After confronting Artie and informing him that she had told Mrs. Frederic of her suspicions, Helena had been asked to hide out in the town, away from the Bed and Breakfast, and certainly away from the Warehouse until she was called for.

It was all so stealthy, the way in which she was being used. She shifted in her seat as she watched Myka sitting on the porch swing, a book in her lap, a glass of ice tea in her right hand on the armrest. Every so often she would lift her head, and gaze out towards the street, and Helena knew she was being monitored. Myka may not know it was her in the car, but she very aware that the car was new, and should not be across the street. If she knew that someone was in it, Helena was uncertain. From this distance, and considering how long she had been parked here – long before Myka had come outside – Helena was fairly certain that the intelligent agent did not know the car was occupied.

The phone in her pocket began to buzz, causing Helena to jerk, still unused to the modern technology, and she shifted to pull it out of her inner coat pocket.

"I trust that you are remaining below the radar?" Artie's voice cut in without waiting for a greeting.

"If by below, you mean out of sight, then yes, Artie, I am," Helena replied, her gaze shifting to a car in her rear view mirror which was driving towards her.

"Then that isn't your car out on the road which Leena asked me about?" Artie asked, his voice sounding skeptical.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Well, when you put it that way –"

"I specifically told you to stay away from Leena's! What part of 'stay away' is not clear to you?" Artie exclaimed.

Helena raked a hand through her hair in frustration, her eyes now watching a couple exiting a house in front of her, holding hands until they separated to get into the truck in the driveway.

"You yourself know that Univille is a small town, and it is difficult to be far from Leena's at any point within its boundaries," Helena argued.

"Okay, let me rephrase my instructions to you then, so that you might be able to continue helping the Warehouse and the Regents in your current capacity," Helena swallowed, trying to remain calm, knowing his anger was merely misplaced fear, "Stay away from Pete, Myka, Claudia, and Steve. They do not know what is going on, and I would like to keep it that way. The less they know, the better. And besides, if they knew you were here – if _Myka_ knew you were here – there would be no question allowed to be left unanswered. Do I make myself clear?"

Helena sighed, then nodded silently, "Perfectly."

"Good. Now, go drive somewhere that is not there," And with that, Artie hung up, and Helena could but stare at her phone, before placing it back in her pocket.

A sharp rap at her window jerked her attention, and Helena looked up, finding herself staring at a U. S. Secret Service badge.

"Bollocks," Helena murmured, before flicking the keys in the ignition enough to let her to roll down the window, allowing her to come face to face with Myka.

To say she looked surprised would be an understatement.

"Care to get in the car, darling?" Helena asked with a flirtatious smile, "Or would you rather stand out there and get all wet?"

Myka swallowed, weighing her options, before moving swiftly around the hood of Helena's car and opening the passenger door. Helena started the engine and pushed her window back up as Myka slid into the seat and pulled her own door shut. Snapping her seat belt in place, Helena spared a glance at Myka, who was doing the same, before shifting gears and pulling onto the road.

"Where have you been?"

"_That's_ the first question you want to ask? My dear, how long has it been?" Helena replied, easily evading.

Myka flushed at the comment, but remained focused, "Answer the question, Helena."

Sighing, Helena signaled to turn right at the intersection and continued easing the car further out of the main part of town.

"I've been working, my skills and knowledge have allowed me to become a sort of freelance asset to the Regents," Helena explained, trying to keep her description vague.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't returned any of my calls," Myka replied.

"Ah, yes, they may have given me a new phone with a new number and explicitly asked me not to contact any of you," Helena answered, making a left turn down the road which led directly out of town.

"Why would they do that?"

"Secrets, darling, they do love their little secrets," Helena smiled teasingly.

"So what brings you here now? And why not just get out of the damn car and say hello?" Myka was looking out the window at the beginning of the question, but by the end, she had leveled a hard look at Helena, who swallowed nervously.

"I'm reporting in on research from the field. I had been tasked to remain undetected by you and the others, but I did not foresee how much my own desire at seeing you and being here would hinder my success at doing so," Helena replied honestly.

Glancing over, Helena saw a warm smile spread across Myka's features, and couldn't help smiling in return. Pulling off to the side of the road, Helena turned down a dirt path and pulled the car in far enough to be undetected by passing vehicles. Placing the car in park, she shut off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt.

"To be perfectly honest, I shouldn't have been parked across from Leena's. You shouldn't be in this car now. You are not supposed to know that I am here," Then, quirking an eyebrow and lifting her lips into a playful smile, "We are not in this car now, and not having this conversation. It didn't happen."

"So this meeting is off the record, then?" Myka asked, her own brow arching, and Helena dared to hope that the other agent's breathing had in fact picked up.

"As far as the Regents are concerned, most definitely," Helena breathed, her tone deepening.

She hadn't even realized that they were leaning into one another until she felt Myka's hand lightly trail along her jaw line.

"I missed you," Myka whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I missed this," Helena replied just as quietly, leaning her face forward so that their foreheads touched.

"Hiding out in a car? Like teenagers?" Myka asked, her tone lighter now, teasing even.

"Contact," Helena sighed, ignoring the cultural stereotype she was apparently just now taking part in.

"I know, I was just…" Myka trailed off, biting her lip.

"No need to be nervous, darling," Helena soothed, lifting her own hand to tuck a few strands of soft curls behind Myka's ear before cupping the side of her face, "It's just me."

"That's kind of the problem," Myka chuckled sardonically, her tone rueful.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It's just," Myka paused, her hands shifting to grip the lapels of Helena's jacket, tugging on it, running hers thumbs back and forth over it, "I feel… _you_ make me feel so, so many things. And the timing never seems to be right for me to ever talk about them."

"How about now?" Helena inquired gently, pulling back a fraction so that she could look Myka in the eyes, trying to convey her own desperate need to talk about how she felt.

"I –" Myka paused, her eyes darting away, then, returning, the pupils dilated a fraction, and Helena felt her breath hitch, "I wouldn't really know where to start."

"Start simple, that's how I always approach a new idea," Helena shrugged, trying not to over think the moment herself.

Myka's brow furrowed and she lowered her gaze to her hands gripping Helena's coat. Nodding, almost to herself, she murmured, "Okay."

Helena's eyes fluttered closed when those hands slide up onto her neck, one continuing further into her hair, the other remaining below her jaw, "Okay. Simple. Yeah," Helena felt breath tickle her face, Myka's very words washing over her mouth in a teasing verbal foreplay, "I can start simple."

The barest brush of lips against her own, and Helena couldn't stop the gasp, her hand tightening its grip on the side of Myka's face for a moment, before she was pulling the younger agent towards her, needing the closeness. Myka moaned softly when Helena nipped at her lips, her mouth opening to the invasion and then it was a barrage of wet heat, supple tongues and teeth. Helena couldn't get enough.

Pulling back for a moment, Helena took in a deep lungful of air, her eyes lifting towards the roof of the car as Myka leaned her head against her car seat.

It was only then that they heard the buzzing of the Farnesworth in Myka's pocket.

Myka groaned in frustration and pulled it free from her jacket, opening it carefully so as not to give away her location – or her company.

"Hey Artie, what's up?" Myka greeted, licking her lips.

"I called Pete and the others to come in to the Warehouse, we have work that needs to be done," Artie stated by way of greeting, and Helena couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Sure, I'll be there soon," Myka replied, ending the call before Artie could ask any questions.

A buzzing in Helena's pocket drew her attention away from Myka, and she pulled her phone out with an apologetic look.

"Hello, Mrs. Frederic," Helena greeted, her tone smooth.

"As soon as you can, please come by the Warehouse, but come in through the rear entrance. I trust you remember how to get in?" Helena blessed the woman for being so good at cutting to the chase.

"That I do, I'll be by shortly," Helena replied before waiting for Mrs. Frederic to disconnect and putting her phone back in her pocket, "Well, it seems as if we both have work to do."

"Seems like we do," Myka replied, rubbing her hands over her thighs, her nerves apparently returning.

"Darling," Helena placed a hand on Myka's left leg, causing a halt in her nervous motions, "I think we covered quite a bit of ground today, don't you?"

And with that, Myka smiled, her body relaxed, and she nodded, "Yes, we did."

"Good, I would hate to have anything misinterpreted," Helena commented, pulling her hand away so that she could restart the car and buckle her seat belt.

Myka chuckled as she put on her seat belt, and Helena put the car in reverse, placing a hand behind Myka's headrest. Pausing to look Myka in the eyes, Helena smiled gently.

"I'm glad you came over to investigate my car," Helena began sincerely.

"I'm glad you loitered for three hours," Myka shot back playfully.

"I did not. It was not for three hours! You were only reading for 45 minutes before coming over," Helena flushed at the end of her statement, embarrassed at being caught so easily.

"You clocked me?" Myka asked with a smile, her brow quirking.

"It was the most I could do from a distance," Helena answered softly.

A hand squeezing her thigh as she backed into the road conveyed Myka's sentiments. Shifting into drive, Helena began the relatively short trek back to the Bed and Breakfast.

"I hate to be repetitive, but remember, you aren't supposed know that I am here," Helena began after they had driven in silence back inside the town's outer limits.

"I know. You can trust me not to say anything," Myka answered, her gaze shifting from looking out her window to looking at Helena, "Off the record, remember?"

Helena swallowed, her throat constricting at the emotion evident in Myka's voice.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way for now, darling."

"It's okay. There are bigger things going on here than you and me." The unspoken addendum, _there always are_, remained firmly in both agents' minds for the rest of the drive.

_fin_


End file.
